Mi Pobre Cuento de Hadas
by The Inmortal Rose
Summary: Pobre tonto iluso, que intentando olvidar su dolorosa verdad, desea llenar el vació con una estupida historia de esperanza. Sueña desea enamorate de ese cuento de hadas que no hara mas que llevarte al infierno, al infierno de la realidad. Ryou POV


_**Ni los personajes, ni el programa, ni siquiera la historia me pertenece, Hace tiempo leí una historia que me agrado y pensé en hacer mi propia versión con estos personajes, la idea original era mucho mas corta y en ingles y se puede decir que yo solo lo traduje, lo arregle, mejore, agrande y le agregue mi estilo. Se que es corta pero espero que les agrade. Y feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos. **_

****

****

_**INTRODUCCION **_

_**Hace tiempo que la guerra termino, hace tantos años que ya ni me acuerdo como es que paso o porque es que paso, el tiempo a pasado y se a llevado casi todos mis recuerdos, como hojas en otoño todos mis recuerdos se han perdido en el tiempo, todos excepto uno. El recuerdo de mi madre y de mi amada. Se que esos son dos recuerdos pero es que siempre que intento recordar a mi madre no puedo evitar oír su vos repitiéndome "un solo beso la despertaría de su sueño eterno" y esto me lleva a redorarla a ella, no a mi madre sino a la única persona que e amado en toda mi vida, la única persona capas de iluminar mi oscuridad con su sincera sonrisa, aquella persona que sacaba sonrisas donde no había mas que tristeza. **_

_**Pero ahora que estoy viejo y solo, la extraño mas que nunca y todos los días y noches me reclamo a mi mismo por no haber podido evitar lo inevitable, evitar su huida evitar que se marchara y me dejara aquí solo en este frío y triste rincón de mi alma. **_

****

_**60 AÑOS ANTES **_

**__**

_CUENTO DE HADAS _

_Y__ hay estaba yo, observándola, contemplándola y mas que nada se veía frágil, Sin la sangre sobre su rostro ella lucia como una damisela, como de aquellas de las que me habían contado de pequeño, sus rosados cabellos enmarcaban su fino rostro envuelto por una ligera capa de polvo y sangre, esos parpados ligeramente cerrados, esa nariz perfecta, esos labios entreabiertos de los que manaba un pequeño y delgado hilo de sangre, sangre roja, sangre tibia, sangre que relucía como cual rubí en medio del mas grande desierto. _

_Use mi manga para quitar la sangre sobre su cara, con mucho cuidado al limpiar sus labios. Había lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Lagrimas de dolor y temor, temía perderla temía que me dejase. _

_Fue entonces cuando una imagen surco mi mente. Recuerdos de tiempos pasados, tiempos en que de niño mi madre solía contarme historias, con su suave y delicada vos relataba cuentos de princesas encantadas, cuentos de caballeros y dragones. Donde una bella princesa, hechizada por el maleficio de un poderoso hechicero, dormiría eternamente hasta que un príncipe llegara y la rescatara con un dulce beso de amor. _

_Yo como siempre sonreía con tal idea, callaba, pensaba y creía que algún día yo seria como aquel príncipe, como aquel héroe. Rescataría a mi princesa con un beso, con un beso de amor la salvaría. _

_Mas sin embargo ahora que la veo aquí tumbada frente a mi, recostada sobre mis brazos, tiesa, fría, tan bella, tan frágil, sumergida en ese extraño sueño, con esa tranquilidad inexplicable, siento la irreprimible necesidad de abrasarla, besarla, decirle lo que nunca le dije._

_Alejo lentamente los mechones de su cara, tal vez esta era mi oportunidad para ser el héroe de un cuento de hadas, mi cuento de hadas, tal vez todavía podía salvarla._

_Débilmente comienzo a inclinarme hacia ella, cada ves mas cerca sintiendo como mi respiración se va haciendo mas pesada con cada segundo que pasa, poco a poco acerco mis labios a los suyos, poco a poco acerco su cuerpo al mió y al rozar esos labios escarlata, al besarlos por fin, caigo en la cuenta que estos eran suaves pero no calidos, estaban fríos por el contrario, sin vida, jamás volverían a pronunciar palabra alguna, jamás besaran los míos y jamás recobraran esa dulzura. _

_No puedo evitar llevar su frágil cuerpo hacia el mió y abrasarlo fuertemente mientras oculto mis lagrimas en entre su pelo, aun huele a ella aun huele a ese extraño y peculiar olor característico suyo._

_No puedo evitar llorar y aspirar ese dulce y cruel aroma. Aun huele a ella pero ella ya no esta aquí, se ha marchado, marchado para jamás regresar._

_Fue entonces cuando comprendí la horrible y cruel realidad…_

_Yo no era un héroe y ella jamás despertaría de su eterno y frío sueño._

_**Aquella tarde le pedí matrimonio a la persona que mas quise en la vida y aquella misma tarde la vida me la arrebato**_

****

_**Fin **_


End file.
